


We Are Alive

by howellyw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellyw/pseuds/howellyw
Summary: He walks over to me and hesitantly places his hand on my chest."What are you doing?" I ask.He shakes his head but doesn't say anything. I watch as He places his hand over my heart and I'm sure he can feel how fast it's beating. His hand slides up my neck and rests on my cheek. My eyes flutter shut and he pulls me closer to him."I want one minute like this, please," he says.I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. He picks me up effortlessly and carries me to my bed. He lays down with me on top of him. He wraps one arm around my waist and the other runs through my hair"Why do you want this?" I ask."I just want to feel like a human for one minute, feel what it would be like to be normal, to have someone to hold," he says.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Natasha is Detroit Police's Head Lieutenant. She was assigned to work a case with an android sent by cyberlife. The case that wasn't supposed to be very big, changed the fate of the world forever.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	We Are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad but I wanted to branch out and write on other networks!!

"Never be afraid to do the things that make you feel free."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the bar I usually go into every night and plop down at my usual seat. I come in to watch the basketball game with the boys who are always here. I don't know why I chose this bar, I just enjoy the company. It beats sitting at home with my dog alone every night.

"The usual?" the bartender Kevin asks me, I nod and lean against the counter.

He hands me two glasses of straight whiskey, I slowly slip one while I watch my team shoot another basket.

"What happened today, Lieutenant Parish?" Kevin asks, I shake my head and set down my cup.

"More homicides, same old same old, nothing ever fucking changes in Detroit," I say, "don't know why I signed up for this job since androids are probably gonna take it away from me" I grumble.

Kevin nods as he takes away my glass, "Ain't that the damn truth" he mutters as he turns around.

Kevin's bar is a no android bar, meaning no androids can come inside, most places run by old folks who weren't for the creation of androids don't allow androids to come in, most people are scared by androids. I hate them, they're walking pieces of plastic that are going to steal our jobs, they offer us absolutely nothing other than doing our work for us, lord knows we don't need more lazy people in the world.

The door opens a couple of minutes later, I look up and see an android walking in, I roll my eyes and look back at my other cup, so much for a no android bar. The android walks around the bar as if it's looking for something, but I continue to ignore it as I take another sip from my drink, hopefully, it'll just leave, it's making everyone uncomfortable. The damn thing walks over and stands beside me, I still don't look up hoping that it'll leave me alone, I'm just trying to watch my game in peace, I really don't want to be bothered by this hunk of junk.

"Lieutenant Parish," it says, I sigh, obviously it won't leave me alone.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife" I roll my eyes and down the rest of my drink.

"I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were, they said you were probably having a drink nearby," he informs me.

"I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar," he adds, I swear I can hear the tiniest bit of sarcasm behind his voice.

I scoff but continue to ignore him, hoping he'll eventually get the hint to leave me be.

"You were assigned a case early this evening, a homicide, involving a Cyberlife android."

I sigh and finally look at it, it has dark brown hair that matches its eyes and he wears the typical android outfit to be able to tell him apart from humans since these things look just like us.

"And?" I ask.

"In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

I scoff and turn away from him, "Well I don't need any assistance, 'specially not from a plastic asshole like you" I grumble and turn back to the bar.

"Tell Cyberlife I don't need any help, I've managed just fine by myself til now," I say.

"Lieutenant Parish, I must inform you that I intend to file a report on your behavior" the thing threatens which only makes me laugh.

"Oh yeah?" I chuckle, I turn back and look at him "they're used to it, nice try though."

He remains stone-faced like my stubbornness doesn't affect him like it would a human, guess these things can't feel.

"My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you" he informs me.

"Yeah, you know where you can stick those instructions?" I chuckle, "No, where?" the thing asks, I look at it and it looks at me with childlike curiosity.

I roll my eyes, they couldn't design androids with a sense of humor?

"Nevermind" I mumble, I wave the bartender over and ask for another drink, "You know what?" it says, maybe it'll finally leave me alone.

"I'll buy you one for the road," it says, this sparks my curiosity, "What do you say?" it asks.

I look at him then back at Kevin with a smirk "See Kevin, maybe these things are good for something" I say, Kevin chuckles but shakes his head.

The thing throws a $20 on the counter and starts to walk toward the door, "See you next week, Kev" I say to Kevin, he nods as we walkout

I walk to my car and unlock it, the thing climbs into the passenger seat and waits patiently for me to enter the car.

Once I'm in I start the car, it gives me directions to the house where the homicide was committed.

I turn on my radio to make sure that this thing won't try and talk to me, rap is playing, my favorite music genre.

Tinman leans in closer to the radio and looks at it curiously.

"Wake up in the sky by Gucci Mane," he says, I glance at it briefly before returning my attention to the road, "You know the song?" I ask.

"I know every song, it's apart of my programming" it states matter of factly, "Well would you look at that" I mumble.

"Is this your favorite type of music, Lieutenant?" he asks.

"Yeah" I mumble, it nods and turns up the volume slightly, I glance back over at it "Do you like it?" I ask.

It frowns slightly and looks at me, "Like it?" it repeats.

My brows furrow in confusion, were they not programmed to like things?

"Yeah... do you not know what that means?" I ask.

It shakes his head no, "I wasn't programmed with interests in anything or with the capability to 'like' something" it says plainly.

"So you don't have the capability to enjoy something or even fall in love with someone?" I ask.

"Love?" it questions, "no, I don't. I was created to accomplish my mission that's all" it says.

I nod, "So after your 'mission' is done, what then?" I ask, "They'll send me back to Cyberlife until the next mission is available for me," it says.

"Huh, that sounds incredibly boring," I say.

"Boring" he tests the word out.

"Can you stop fucking repeating every word I say, it's annoying" I grumble.

"I'm sorry, I'm programmed with that I need to complete my mission, words like 'love' and 'boring' are not in my programming" it states.

"So... you don't have the capability to show emotions, and on top of that, you're programmed with a limited vocabulary to further ensure you won't feel emotion" I state, I glance at the thing and see it staring at me blankly, "Precisely" it nods.

"And how does that make you feel?" I ask before I even realize how dumb that question was, "I don't feel" it says blankly before returning its attention to the road.

That's such a crazy concept to think about, no androids can feel anything so does that mean they don't have thoughts? And if they don't feel then... what do they do? Just stand around all day mindlessly doing what we humans ask of them?

I pull up to the house and see all of my coworkers outside working.

"Alright, this won't take long, just wait in here" I instruct, I don't want people asking me a hundred questions as to why I have an android following me around, and I don't want him pestering me.

"I was assigned to assist you-" it starts to say but I cut it off.

"I know what you were fucking assigned with, I said to stay in the fucking car so be a good little android and stay in the car" I command before getting out of the car.

One of the news reporters outside runs up to me "John with News 16, can you confirm that this is a homicide?" he asks, I don't even look at him as I walk past him "I'm not confirming anything" I say sternly.

I walk through the holographic police tape, and a couple of seconds later I hear a cop stop someone behind me, "Androids are not permitted beyond this point" he says, I glance back at them and see the android following me.

"Relax, Frank, he's with me," I grumble.

The Tinman walks through the tape and over to me and stares at me blankly, "What part about stay in the car do you not fucking understand?" I ask.

"Your orders contradicted my previous ones" it states, I roll my eyes "Don't talk, don't touch, and stay out of mine and everyone's way, got it?" I ask.

"Got it" it replies, I search his eyes trying to tell if it's lying but I guess androids have the ultimate poker face, or was it even programmed with the capabilities of lying.

"Evening, Natasha. We were starting to think you weren't gonna show" Ted says, a guy who works at the station.

"Yeah that was the plan until this asshole found me," I say, I glance at Tinman, it tilts its head to the side almost like how a puppy does.

"So, you got yourself an android huh?" Ted smirks at me.

I wonder how this looks to everyone else, a female getting a male android, they probably think I'm going to use it for some weird sex fetish.

"Funny. Just tell me what happened" I say.

Ted, debriefs me and tells me how the landlord called the police claiming the tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months so the landlord swung by the house and saw the victim dead.

As soon as we make it into the living room the pungent smell hits me, I think it's actually burning the hairs inside of my nostrils.

I cover my nose with my shirt "Jesus, the smell" I groan.

"Yeah, this thing's been rotting for a while," Ted says.

"Victims name is Carlos Ortiz" Ted informs me, I notice the android standing next to me looking all over the room before walking off and looking at something else.

I squat down and look at the body, he has multiple stab wounds on his chest, his skin is completely drained of all color and so are his eyes.

"I would say this poor sucker has been rotting for a good three weeks" I estimate, I turn around trying to look for a weapon, and pretty close to the body is a kitchen knife.

"Probably the murder weapon" I speculate, "Any sign of a break-in?" I ask. 

Ted shakes his head no, "Nope, the landlord said the front door was locked from the inside and all windows were boarded up, possible that the killer walked out the back way," he says.

I know the victim had an android, there could be a possible relation between the two, "What do we know about his android?" I ask.

"Not much, the neighbors confirmed that he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived" he informs me.

I guess it could have escaped but androids don't have a mind of their own so that theory doesn't work out.

I look at the wall above the victim to see the words "I Am Alive" written in what I presume is the victim's blood.

The handwriting itself is incredibly neat, I look over and see tinman standing next to me again staring at the writing.

"I don't think this was written by a human, it's way too neat," I think out loud, it nods and studies the writing.

"It was written by an android" it confirms.

It looks down at the knife and then does something completely unexpected, it sticks its finger in the blood and then licks its finger.

"Oh, what the hell? The fuck are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm analyzing the blood" it responds matter of factly, "I can check samples in real-time," it says, I wince and look away from it.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you," it says, "Okay, just don't do it in front of me," I say.

I notice a bag of red stuff sitting on his coffee table, I clench my fist in anger as I pick it up, it's Red Ice, an extremely addictive substance people love to abuse.

It's fucked up how most everyone in the world is addicted to this stupid substance, it offers no benefits to anyone but yet everyone still uses it.

"He was stabbed 28 times in the chest and abdomen," the android says from behind me, I turn around and notice it examining the body.

"Seems like the killer really had it in for him then," I say.

The android walks away and towards the kitchen so I follow it, it opens the back door and looks outside.

"Door was locked from the inside" I inform it, "killer must have gone out this way" I finish.

Tinman shakes its head, "There are no footprints, apart from officer Collins' size 10 shoes" it states.

I lean against the doorframe and stare at it as it looks out at the yard, its eyes squint as if it's thinking.

So androids do have thoughts?

But I guess they don't think like us if they don't have emotion, so their thoughts are probably blank observations.

"Well this happened weeks ago, tracks could have faded" I state.

"No" it shakes his head, "this type of soil would've retained a trace" it informs me, god they really did make it a genius.

"Nobody's been out here for a long time," it says and looks at me.

It turns back around and walks into the house, I look back into the backyard and nod to myself, so if the killer didn't leave through the front or back door then he must still be inside the house somewhere.

But there's no way that the killer could still be in the house without anyone finding him, right?

I walk back into the living room and consult with Ted before tinman walks back over to me, "Lieutenant" it says.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Ted says, I nod and then turn my attention to the android.

"I think I figured out what happened," it says, the corners of my mouth turn up in a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

It nods affirmatively, "Alright then, shoot, I'm all ears," I say.

"It all started in the kitchen," it says and walks towards the kitchen, I follow it and look down at the ground where a bat lays along with some fallen over chairs.

"There're obvious signs of a struggle... The question is; what exactly happened here" I say and look at it expectantly, testing it, if he can figure this out then he earns my respect.

"I think the victim attacked the android with the bat" it continues, I nod, "That lines up with the evidence," I say.

"The android then stabbed the victim" it finishes.

"So the android was trying to defend itself right?" I ask, "Correct, the victim then fled to the living room" we both walk into the living room and stand in front of the victim.

"So the victim was trying to get away from the android," I say with a nod, "The android murdered the victim with the knife" it finishes.

"Alright, that theory's not completely ridiculous, but it doesn't tell us where the android went to" I remind it.

"It was damaged by the bat and lost some thirium," it says and looks at me, I look at it confused, "Thirium, you call it blue blood. It's the fluid that powers androids bio components" it explains.

"It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye," it informs me.

"But I bet you can still see it, can't you?" I ask, "Correct" it nods, I smirk and step out of his way.

"Alright then, go ahead and lead the way," I say.

It leads us to the hallway that leads to the bathroom, it crouches down and glances at the ground before standing up and then looking at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, "I need something to get up there," it says, "Gotcha" I reply.

I walk back into the kitchen and grab a chair, I bring it back to where the android is and places it against the wall.

"Wait here, I won't be long," it says, it climbs up onto the chair and into the attic.

I hear it walking for a bit but then it stops, and it stays that way for a minute or so.

"Hey, Tinman! What the hell is going on up there?" I yell up to it, "It's here, Lieutenant" it yells back.

"Holy shit, Ted, Ben, get your asses in here now" I command.


End file.
